Science-Fiction Wiki
Willkommen im Science-Fiction Wiki, dem Science-Fiction thematisierenden Wiki! Halo 5.jpg|link=Halo 5: Guardians|Ob Spiel...|linktext=… wie Halo 5: Guardians Cowboy_Bebop.jpg|link=Cowboy Bebop|...Serie...|linktext=… wie Cowboy Bebop X-Men.jpg|link=X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit|...Film...|linktext=… wie X-Men Patrick_Stewart.jpg|link=Patrick Stewart|oder bekannte Person|linktext=Hier findet ihr alles zu Science-Fiction! Science-Fiction – wer kennt und liebt jenes Genre nicht? Hier in diesem Wiki, das sich noch in den Startlöchern befindet, soll alles über es zu finden sein; eine Sammlung zu Science-Fiction-Werken. Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien, Spiele – hier wird Science-Fiction großgeschrieben. Das Beste: Jeder kann mitmachen! Mach den Artikel schöner, erstelle einen, verbessere Fehler oder führe einfach gepflegte Konversation über dein Lieblingsthema. Alles wird begrüßt! Die Autoren des Wikis haben seit dem 20. März 2015 Artikel und Dateien erstellt. Über Science-Fiction Science-Fiction ist Englisch und bedeutet sinngemäß "Wissenschaft-Fiktion. Es ist ein Genre verschiedener Dinge wie Filme oder Bücher. Es lebt von dem Erschaffen neuer Welten oder dem Hinzufügen neuer Elemente zur alten Welt und spekuliert über das, was in einer anderen Welt stattfinden sollte – ob das mit einer anspruchsvollen Lektüre oder mit einem unterhaltenden Actionkracher ist, sei dahingestellt. Ebenjenes Genre fasziniert zahlreiche Menschen auf der ganzen Welt – und das ist der Grund, weshalb dieses Wiki Informationen zum Science-Fiction sammelt. Artikel Filme: * Interstellar * Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * Zurück in die Zukunft * Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt * X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit * District 9 * Star Trek Into Darkness * 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum * Man of Steel * Blade Runner * Inception * Matrix * Metropolis Serien: * Firefly – Aufbruch der Serenity * Doktor Who * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Cowboy Bebop * Steins;Gate * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI * Futurama * Stargate SG-1 * Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Orphan Black * Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert Bücher: * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz * Frankenstein * Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen? * Der Schwarm * Limit * Encounter with Tiber * Halo: Kryptum * 3001 – Die letzte Odyssee * Zwischen den Planeten * Krieg der Klone * Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt * 1984 * Der Wüstenplanet Schauspieler: * Harrison Ford * Patrick Stewart * Mark Hamill * Bruce Willis * Michael J. Fox * Sigourney Weaver * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Keanu Reeves * Sam Neill * Josep Gordon-Levitt * Jake Gyllenhaal * Joaquin Phoenix * Robert Downey Jr. Regisseure: * Ridley Scott * Christopher Nolan * Andy Wachowski * Lana Wachowski * Stanley Kubrick * James Cameron * Robert Zemeckis * Terry Gilliam * Neill Blomkamp * Joss Whedon * Steven Spielberg * Luc Besson * Hayao Miyazaki Spiele: * Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft * Dead Space * Mass Effect * Half-Life * Crysis * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Portal * Doom * Darksiders * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Fallout * BioShock * Star Wars: Jedi Knight Chat Wusstest du, dass es einen Chat gibt? Nein? Gibt es aber! Tritt ihm doch mal bei und unterhalte dich mit den dort anwesenden Nutzern über alles, was dir so in den Kopf kommt! Bearbeite mit! Du brauchst kein Profil (auch wenn es nützlich wäre) und auch keine Erlaubnis für das Editieren. Bearbeite und erstelle einfach drauf los! Und keine Hemmungen: Fehler sind alles andere als schlimm, denn nur aus ihnen lernt man. Falls du etwas falsch machen solltest, wird dir erklärt, dass du dies anders machen solltest und schon machst du alles richtig. Im Zweifelsfall kannst du auch einfach nach Rechtschreibfehlern suchen. Lies dir davor am besten das Regelwerk durch! Sei nicht zu streng Das Wiki befindet sich in seiner Aufbauphase. Der Inhalt ist etwas karg, aber das liegt an dem Mangel der Bearbeiter. Und wenn nur wenige bearbeiten, gibt es ggf. auch Fehler. Schimpf nicht, sondern übersieh' sie oder noch besser: verbessere sie. Umfrage Welche Spielereihe magst du am meisten? Mass Effect Halo Dead Space Half-Life Portal Star Wars: Jedi Knight Doom Deus Ex Fallout Star Wars: Battlefront BioShock Kategorie:Wiki